Beware Girls, Vanitas Is Near!
by PinkParadise23
Summary: Vanitas can't seem to let go of his 'playboy habits'. Can he get over it? What happens when everything gets fired back at him? AU. (Not YAOI).
1. New Town, Sandy beach & Bikini girls

**A/N: Hello people! I hope you enjoy this new story, it's quite different from the ones I've thought of before, I hope you like it.**

**Summary: ********Vanitas decides to start a new life,** however, he can't seem to let go of his 'bad habits'. Can he get over it? Because **there seems to be a 'little' problem. AU. (Not YAOI).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, I just own the storyline. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter one: New Town, sandy beach and bikini girls

A tall muscular built boy with unruly, spiky ebony locks strolled out of his ebony car with his cousin. His facial features consisted of round cheeks, a symmetrical nose that complimented his features and large, amber eyes with dark eyelashes. His skin-tone was a mixture of sun kissed and pale which gave off the 'lightly tanned' look. His charcoal locks swayed with the breeze as his sunset coloured eyes locked onto the horizon that was visible. A smile curled up his lips as the scent of sea salt reached his nose.

Beside him was a boy with a similar physique, however, he had more of a boyish look which consisted of soft, round cheeks, differently spiked golden locks and mesmerising cerulean eyes that gave off a friendly vibe compared to his cousin's mysterious and unique look. The blonde placed his arms behind his head and let a cheesy grin form across his lips.

"I love Destiny Islands, it's the best place ever, although I wish Fuu could come," he spoke, never letting the grin wipe off his face.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "Ventus, Ventus, Ventus, you're an idiot. Your little girlfriend could've easily come, in fact, you could've stayed back," he responded, faking his annoyance.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows. "Vanitas! You know how much I love this place and how much she likes Twilight Town," Ventus whined. "Although, I can't deny that I'm worried about her," he added almost immediately.

The raven haired male allowed his eyes to roll once more as he let a chuckle escape his lips, "Let's go to my place."

Although, the island was a new town for the black haired boy, during his infant years, his parents lived there, however, they only mentioned the place once the boy turned eighteen.

"Your place? You said you never lived here," the oblivious blonde raised one of his golden brows at the mention of Vanitas' house.

"I didn't know either...," the dark haired male began, "I only found out last month," he finally finished with a small smile curved up his lips.

"Oh," was all the blonde could say in response.

* * *

A few hours had drifted by at a regular pace and a sudden 'brain wave' hit the raven haired boy. "Why don't we go to the beach? I've seen some hot stuff," he asked his cousin, a smirk curving up his lips.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, but his cerulean eyes gave off a 'warning' look. "Don't even think about it," he instructed.

An innocent look took over the younger boy's face, which was a rare sight. "What? It's not like I'm asking you to cheat on your _girlfriend_," he stated sweetly, if that was even possible.

Ventus resisted the urge to roll his cobalt blue eyes and instead went off with a heavy sigh. "Fine, let's go. I'm just going to sunbathe so don't you dare mess with me," the blonde finally agreed, standing up to his full height.

"What? As if girls find you attractive," Vanitas mumbled under his breath, expecting his blonde companion to not hear it.

"I heard that, thanks," Ventus informed sarcastically, as he started to lead the way.

* * *

The inviting scent and look of the beach drew the two cousins in. The sun shone brightly across the heavenly sky as the sapphire waves crashed against the golden sand.

"Ah! This is heaven!" the blonde haired boy announced happily as he set a towel down onto the sand under an umbrella.

"Yeah," the raven haired boy began dreamily, "she is heaven."

"What?" the blonde quirked a brow out of confusion.

Vanitas sighed, as he faced his cousin for a split second before averting his gaze back to _her_. He pointed in the direction of the girl, "Her."

Ventus turned his gaze to see a girl in a pink bikini that suited her figure well as her auburn hair swayed with the wind and her amethyst eyes sparkled with happiness. Although, she lacked company she seemed to enjoy the loneliness. She looked no older than sixteen years.

Before the blonde could even realise what was going on, he saw his cousin approaching the red head, who had a dazzling smile curved up her pink lips, showing off her pearly whites.

The blonde quietly examined what was going on.

"Hello, what is a beautiful angel like you doing here all alone?" the raven haired boy approached the girl, a flirtatious tone in his deep voice.

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "I come here every now and then, now if you'll excuse," she stated politely as she dashed off towards the ocean.

To his surprise, he saw Vanitas backing away towards the teenaged boy who sold drinks.

Ventus shrugged his shoulders and fell into a temporary slumber, under the umbrella.

* * *

"Can I have an iced drink, please?" the raven haired boy asked the boy at the counter with a polite smile. "A soft drink," he quickly added.

"Would you prefer sprite, coke or fanta?" the boy asked as he got a plastic cup and three cubes of ice ready.

"Coke," Vanitas responded almost immediately.

The boy poured the desired drink with the ice into the cup and handed it to Vanitas. "That would be five munny," he said as he handed the obsidian haired boy his drink.

Vanitas quickly handed the money and took his drink. "Thank you!" he quickly added as he dashed off towards the ocean.

* * *

The charcoal haired boy sat silently as he sipped his drink and stared at the horizon ahead, his golden eyes were locked onto the swimming red head who was making her way towards the shore.

Annoyance took over him as he realised his drink was finished. He stared at the three cubes of ice that were overlapping each other.

He then averted his gaze to the red head who was standing not too far away from him, caught in a daze. She deliberately avoided his presence, it was obvious. He stared back at the cubes ice in the cup and an idea struck him.

He quickly strolled off towards the red haired beauty and gently placed a hand on her smooth shoulder, making her jump in the process.

She cautiously turned around only to see him taking out three cubes of ice and stomp on them, breaking them in the process.

She quirked her auburn brows in confusion as she stared at him to answer his actions, she didn't bother to examine what he looked like.

A smirk curved up his lips. "Good, now that I've broken the ice between us, what's your name?" he questioned while his smirk turned into a devious smile as he winked, awaiting a response.

* * *

**A/N: If possible, please; Review/ Favourite/ Follow. :) **


	2. Smashed Into Smithereens

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback everyone! It means a lot, keep reviewing! :D **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was the owner of KH, unfortunately, I'm not. **

**I hope you enjoy! :D **

* * *

Chapter two: Smashed Into Smithereens

The more surprising thing about the girl in front of him was the fact that she had unexpectedly slapped him, square on his cheek, as he reflexively put his hand on the stinging area to aid it.

"Will you just leave me alone already?" she asked him, her anger visible on her face as her porcelain face flushed red.

A baffled expression found its way up the boy's lightly tanned face, it was his turn to flush red but from embarrassment.

Another surprising moment passed by as he watched the girl infront of him burst out into a fit of laughter. He raised his charcoal eyebrows in confusion.

"My name is Kairi, nice to meet you," she extended her petit hand for him to shake as a smile curled up her lips to compliment her upbeat mood.

It was her turn to be surprised as she felt his hand grasp her's and pull her in, _dangerously_ close. He smirked at the sight of her scarlet cheeks. "The name's Vanitas," he whispered into her ear, as he gently brushed his lips against her ear.

Kairi looked like an embarrassed scarlet mess, she sprinted away as quickly as possible, never forgetting the closeness between them at that moment.

The raven haired male smirked at her sprinting form, almost teasingly.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since their first encounter, while Vanitas roamed around with other girls, a certain, blushing red head tried to get his attention, annoyance took over her as her failure was repetitive.

"What should I do?" she asked herself aloud as she stared at her reflection in the salty water.

"Need some advice?" a friendly voice asked.

She swirled around to find a tall boy with the same physique as the raven haired boy she had met, except he had a very friendly grin plastered across his face compared to the flirtatious grin the other boy processed. Also, this boy had gold spikes and eyes that matched the same colour as the daytime sky.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'm Ventus, that play boy's cousin," the boy introduced himself, extending a hand for the red head to shake. "You're Kairi, right?" he added quickly.

A small smile graced her rosy lips as she nodded in response, extending her hand to shake his. "It's nice to meet you, Ventus," she replied politely.

* * *

Many hours had flown by rapidly and the sunset had began to take place as the colours of the horizon began to get dominated by the hues of red, yellow and orange. The sound of chirping from the birds had died down as well, leaving only the sound of waves accompany the teenagers' silence. A loud sigh escaped the red haired girl's lips.

"You like him, don't you?" the blonde asked his ruby haired companion as he sat up to face her, noticing her face match her hair colour.

She nodded her head hesitantly in response. She had not been so silent during their previous conversations, however, she replied audibly anyway, "Yeah. I know it's crazy and I've only known him for two weeks but... I really like V-Vanitas."

"Knew it!" the blonde muttered under his breath, which the red head did not hear. Instead, he questioned her, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe...I'm not sure if I should. I mean, he doesn't seem to be interested," the ruby haired girl responded sadly as a frown dominated her facial expressions.

The blonde sighed. "Why would he approach you if he didn't like you?" he raised a gold brow with a small smile that he allowed to curl up his lips, maybe if his cousin had a girlfriend, he would leave Ventus' girlfriend alone. Selfish, right? But...who isn't?

Kairi smiled in response, making the blonde smile as well. "T-that's true, I'll tell him...," she hesitantly announced with a weak smile, earning a nod of approval from her blonde haired companion.

"Good luck, I better go, I'll send him here, don't go, okay?" he grinned an extremely wide grin, making her smile back at him. He waved at her as he walked away.

Kairi waved back and awaited her fate.

* * *

Locks of ebony spiked out of the figure's head, lips firmly pressed together with a baffled expression scrunching his face, intense gold eyes stared in concern at the ruby haired girl in front of him.

The colour of her face competed with her hair as she attempted to form a sentence. "I-I...Hi...," she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, immediately averting her gaze to the floor.

The dark haired male chuckled as he began to take a few steps towards her, she don't step backwards, instead, she stood frozen staring into his unreadable eyes, trying to seek answers.

"You talk too much," he chuckled again while allowing a teasing smirk to curve up his lips. He brought a gentil hand towards her chin and tilted her head in an upward motion, his smirk widened at the sight of her cheeks colouring a shade deeper while he wrapped his other hand around her petite waist.

"Wh-what a-are you d-doing?" she stuttered while she tried to squirm away, however, his grip around her waist was too tight.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver through her spine.

Without warning, he leaned in towards her face and pressed his lips against hers, expecting her to squirm and push him away, instead, she responded similarly, making him smirk into the kiss. He pulled away just as quickly as he had leaned in.

"I-I...," she stuttered, her face was unbelievably redder than her crimson locks.

The raven haired male chuckled once again. "You talk too much," he breathed again, grasping her waist, pulling her close.

"I really like you," Kairi whispered, letting her head rest on his chest while she breathed in his scent.

There was brief silence among the pair, until those three words escaped Vanitas' lips, "I love you."

* * *

Months had passed. Everything was perfect, so perfect, it was beyond expectations. The auburn haired girl could not dream of anything else other than to spend her whole life with her **sweetheart**. Her mind kept swimming with the thoughts of them having their own little cottage where they would be married with a son and daughter, and just live in a paradise of light and warmth. Then, why did that happen? WHY?!

That was the perfect life Kairi had dreamt of. Just a beautiful happily ever after. However, dreams are just dreams. You can fight to achieve them, yet there are times when the obstacles that prevent you from reaching your goals are stronger than your legs to take you to your destination.

Who knew that he himself would be the massive obstacle?

She could no longer hold onto the tears that were fighting against her will to spill out and run down her cheeks. "Why...?" her breath hitched, her voice came out strained and hoarse with a chorus of sobs following.

* * *

_"Vanitas! I wanted to ask you something!" the raven haired male could hear his girlfriend's voice excitedly chirp on the other line, he could not help but roll his eyes. _

_So many months had passed. He was bored already. _

_"Shoot," he stated, yawning a little as he did. _

_"I love you, do you love me?" she sounded insecure. What was he? Someone to boost her self-esteem? _

_"Of course I do, you're the only one for me," he responded sweetly, earning a childish giggle from her. _

_"You sound annoyed," her voice travelled to his ears in a quiet volume._

_'Ha! No kidding!' his voice mentally stated sarcastically. _

_"Say...will we...be married someday?" silence took over the two teenagers on the phone, the only thing Kairi could hear was her thumping heartbeat._

_"Don't be serious," the words escaped his lips before he could even stop them. _

_"Huh? What's gotten into you? You said you love me...just as much as I love you," Kairi's voice laced with fear. _

_"Calm down." _

_"You-you're just j-joking, right? Right?!" the red haired girl repeatedly questioned, her voice laced with more fear than it had before. _

_"Calm down, I am not, go find someone else. Anyway, it's not like I ruined your life like some guys do. Wish you luck," he spoke with no emotion at all, it was as if someone else was speaking instead of him. _

_Kairi could not believe what she had heard. "Please! Don't...," she was interrupted by his harsh tone. _

_"Seriously, don't be serious. It was just an infatuation, get over it."_

_With that said, he disconnected their call and deleted all his memories with her. He genuinely felt nothing. No anger, no pain and no empathy. Just..._

_Emotionless._

_The following day, despite the fact that the raven haired boy had firmly told her about their separation, she wanted to see him face-to-face and confront him about his actions. Was it all a sick joke? Or was it her terrible luck of falling for a...player? _

_Her eyes caught the sight of her 'boyfriend' trying to chat up another girl. She did not bother to confront him, she turned on her heels and began to sprint away, quite far until she was in a grey cave with only a little light shining through a hole. _

_He was a lying, cheater and she had an unmendable heart that would take a long time to heal. _

* * *

She cryed to herself for a long time, until she heard footsteps echoing in the cave, she began to stand up and watch as a silhouette with spiky hair began to walk towards her.

Without thinking, she picked up a rock and threw it at him.

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit more focused on Kairi and to be honest, I don't like this chapter, it seems rushed, even though I read through it multiple times. And yes! Sorry about any typos and grammatical/ spelling errors.**

**Au revoir! (I'm not French by the way). xD**

**Take care.**


End file.
